You win some you lose some
by Nay-chan14
Summary: what happens when you put 8 hot people on a tour for 3 months.Together with no ppl to bug them.lemon in later chapters pairings:IK,SM,RS,AK
1. surprise surprise

Accidental love.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kouga was walking away from his currently ex-girlfriend's apartment. He had gone over to Ine's place so he could surprise her with the keys to a new viper. When he got there Ine was getting fucked by another guy. He had chased the guy out of the apartment.She tried to come up with some lame excuse but he wouldn't hear it.

"How could I have been so stupid.Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sesshomaru told me she would do this.Dogbreath was right. Not like I'm gonna tell him he was though."

All of a sudden something bumped into him. He looked down at who ever it was. It was a girl.She had fire truck red hair and dazzling emerald eyes. She was beautiful. He noticed all the books she had dropped. She must be a student at the college back there. He helped her with her books. He handed her a red one.

"Thanks I'm so sorry. I wasn't watching where I was…."the girl stopped in mid-sentence when she saw kouga's face. She screamed.Kouga covered his ears.

"You're Kouga Akihito.You're with Demonic demons.The hottest group there is."

"Yeah and you are?"

"Ayame."

"Like the flower."

"Yeah."

The two heard a bell from afar.

"Damn it. I'll be late.Well it was nice meeting you."She said .She then ran off really fast.

"So she a wolf demon like me.She's real cute. I wouldn't mind seeing her again."Kouga said as he walked toward his own red viper.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Ok guys now we have finally found an opening act for the tour." said their manager, Shippo.

"Who is it." asked Inuyasha

"I hope it a girl group" said Miroku.

"You would you perverted monk" said Sesshomaru

"Just tell us who they are already" said Kouga

"May I introduce the beautiful and talented…Heartbreakers."

5 girls walked in the room and one of them was the beautiful red-head Kouga saw yesterday

"Ayame."Kouga whispered to himself


	2. warning 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the praise belongs to Ms.Takahashigets on knees and bows down to Ms.Takahashioh and F.Y.I I changed the girl group name.

"Well it's good to see you again Tisani." Said Shippo

The girl with blonde hair with black streaks, blue eyes and a silky tail ran up to Shippo and hugged him. He hugged her back. Everyone else in the room just watched as they hugged each other.Shippo noticed this and quickly stepped away from her as his face went beet red.

"It's nice to see you again to." said Tisani

Miroku began to cough, hinting that he wanted to be introduced.

"Oh…um guys this is my friend Tisani Hakuba and this is her group The Goddesses." Said Shippo

"Oh…and ladies this is my friend Shippo Kitsune and his group the …"said Tisani but was cut of cause the other four girls said:

"The Demonic Demons."

"Ok see ya'll could have let me finish the sentence.Anyway we'll be doing the opening tour for them." Said Tisani

All the girl screamed very high pitched screams.Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kouga, and Shippo covered their ears.

"Keep it down you banshees" yelled Inuyasha

"Our names aren't banshee it's Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame thank u very much!" said Kagome

"Feh whatever" said Inuyasha

"Well I know why you girls are called goddesses." stated Miroku

"No it is not because we have the body of one" said Kagome

"How did you know that I…"Miroku said shocked

"See the real reason is because we all are goddesses." said Rin

"Except her right" said Kouga nodding towards Ayame .

"No she's an animal goddess she can be any form of an animal, even talk to animals." said Sango

"That doesn't explain why she smells like a wolf demon."

"Since demons have animal types I can change into those to." Said Ayame looking into Kouga icy blue eyes. The look he gave her was giving her chills.

"How about the rest of you. What type of goddesses are you." Asked Sesshomaru

"Well Sango is a fire type, Rin is a water type, and I am an air type." Said Kagome.

"Well while you guys mingle we'll be back here working ….just working.Don't bother us unless one of you are dyeing."Said Tisani

With that the two of them zipped out of the room into Shippo's office.

All the girls began to giggle except for Ayame.Kouga got up and sent a look towards Ayame that said I'm-a-sexy-ookami-follow me.HE left the room and she followed.As soon as they were away from the others Kouga grabbed Ayame and pressed her against the wall.

"You could of told me thiis yesterday."he said

"I didn't know until today.I swear."she said

Kouga eyes averted to her lips.HE wanted to feel those lips.HE was clearly loseing focus.She licked her lips.Kouga Groaned then let her go and stepped 3 steps back.

"Ayame"

"Yes Kouga"

"Stay away from me."

"Huh."

"I tell you this because you seem like a sweet girl"

_I wonder if u taste as sweet _

Kouga shook the thought from his head.He quickly left a very confused Ayame in the hall.

_HE is weird but he is soooooo hot!_

Ayame smiled to herself then went back to the room where everyone else was

**Ok well that's the end of that.The good news is I'm getting better at typing bad thing is I have to learn how to sleep al over again.Hoped u like this chapter.R&R ppl it would really help.If you got any suggestions I'm listening.well till next time chapter 3 is coming soon.**


End file.
